


陷阱

by yewan



Category: Death Note
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewan/pseuds/yewan





	陷阱

自从夜神月被邀请到调查本部，过了几天，我们建立了亲密的关系，是夜神月提出的。 我打算陷入这个阴谋，去扮演基拉的好情人。  
在确定交往的几天后，我拥抱的夜神月。她没有拒绝，而是带着笑容挑衅这我。对于她的基拉的证据，在心里不断的膨胀。  
现在，我装作什么都不知道的样子，抱住她，但令我惊讶的是，她是第一次。  
在我进入她时，夜神月哭了，她白皙的手臂抱住我泪流满面的说着：“我喜欢，我喜欢龙崎。。。”  
我吻上她的眼泪，虽然知道那句话和眼泪，所有的一切都是虚假的，但不知道为什么我的心情都不一样了。  
明明享受情人的游戏的只有我一个， 我却开始想象夜神月的话如果是认真的了，有了这样的想法，总有一天你会被拯救的。如果夜神月不是基拉的话，她是否已经有不同的人生。果然现在只是猜测而且，如果她是基拉，掉进陷阱的只有我。  
龙崎，我喜欢你  
就算你怀疑我的是基拉，这句也不是假话  
我只想让你明白这点  
“。。。我知道，月君，我也期待你不是基拉。”  
夜神月露出温柔的笑容离开了房间，非常基拉的，看起来不像杀人凶手的美丽笑容。我知道她藏起了獠牙，对于她是基拉的怀疑越来越深了。  
我不是执着于基拉，而是执着于夜神月。。。  
——不可能  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在这种情况下，第二基拉出现了，情况出现了意想不到的变化。在第二基拉 弥海砂被监禁几天后，夜神月主动提出监禁。  
虽然知道这是她的某种诡计，但是我还是决定把夜神月完全监禁起来。  
她的父亲夜神总一郎看上去很惨痛的哀叹着。其他探员脸上也带着难以掩饰的惊讶，但我知道，夜神月，你那悲痛的面具之下的嘲笑，这一切都是杀我计划。  
“月君，这样真的好吗。？”  
“没关系，虽然没有想过，但我如果我是基拉的话。。。就算我是基拉，龙崎还会爱我吗？”  
“月君就算是基拉，我的心情也不会改变。”  
夜神月松了口气，微笑起来。那种有毒的，可怕的，是欺骗了我得到胜利的微笑。我也露出虚假的微笑，把她送走。  
然后过了几天，憔悴的夜神月脸上的表情发生了翻天覆地的变化，就好像另外一个人？不对 ， 脸上带着像掉了基拉面具一样的无辜表情，否认了自己提出的监禁  
这种情况，是她自己想要，还是有人策划？  
还是从一开始她就真的不是基拉，各种各样的猜测不断出现  
我也不知道这是什么  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“月君，基拉的审判依然停止，你是基拉的证据毫不动摇。”  
“龙崎！你为什么要这么说话!"笨蛋松田横插进来，但是被完全无视  
“不是，我不是基拉。你为什么不相信我。”夜神月的脸上的表情非常的悲伤，这和监禁前的完全不同。就像一朵没有刺的带着露珠的玫瑰，娇艳却没有了毒液。  
我催促其他的探员去到别的房间，让我和夜神月单独待会。夜神总一郎皱着眉头，却没有说话，还是点头同意离开的房间。  
为了不让 任何人进来打扰，我进入了房间把门锁上，连监控摄像头也换成了OFF的状态。  
夜神月在被监禁的房间里扭动了一下赤裸的足，在昏暗的房间躺在床上的她，看起来比模糊的监视器的上还憔悴。  
我走到她身边，触碰到她纤细的肩膀。“月君，你醒了吗。”  
“嗯，龙崎？你为什么会在这里？”  
不可思议，抬头看着我的夜神月，果然有什么不一样了。这种近距离的观察，就会发现这种不协调的感觉更加浓厚。  
解开束缚她双臂和双脚的枷锁，白嫩的肌肤形成了红色的痕迹，痛切的浮出表面。  
“。。。嫌疑消除了吗？。。 。基拉的审判开始了吗？。。。龙崎？。。。嘿，龙崎！？”  
摇晃我的肩膀祈求的她，跟我认识的夜神月不一样  
没有了那个獠牙，那个藏在美丽面具下的刺一样锋利的獠牙  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“没有，怀疑没有消除。自从你被监禁之后就一直停留在那里。就像我想的那样，基拉 就是你。”  
“不是！不是！我不是基拉！。。。我一定是被某人陷害了。”  
“是你自己希望被监禁，现在却说些奇怪的话。那么请出示证据，证明你不是基拉。”  
“证据，看着我的眼睛！这会是说谎者的眼睛吗？！“  
夜神月这么说着，琥珀色的双眼直视这我，那双清澈的眼睛就算是我，也不能被认为是在说谎的。但监禁之前说的，怀疑自己身份的话就像在说谎。  
但是，现在胸腔里是什么感情 ，从刚才看到夜神月我就很焦急，是因为推理出现了偏离？不  
“确实不是说谎的眼睛。”  
“龙崎。”她露出了安心的微笑，那种被认为发自心底的喜悦，我至今为止一次都没见过。  
不，没有  
想一想，最可能的情况，是基拉时候的记忆消失了。如果这样想的话，夜神月像变了一个人也 不奇怪。但这种 不切实际的事情会发生吗？  
“月君，你还记得监禁前的事吗？"  
“当然，我记得。。。”夜神月垂下眼睛，脸上 带着一丝犹豫的表情  
“那么，你还记得我们是情人吗？月君对我说过你爱我，这种感情并没有改变，是不是？”  
我的，她的。。。我不知道监禁前的夜神月是否爱过我。这不是在确认，我知道她一直在欺骗我，我是想确定她是否记得那个。  
“情人！？龙崎和我？！撒谎，我们不过是一起调查的伙伴。”  
——果然是这样  
虽然看起来不像在撒谎，但是有关基拉的记忆都消失了。 正如我的猜测，夜神月欺骗了我，是想在扮演情人游戏的基础杀了我。  
我以为心中的迷雾会就此放晴，但是就像被背叛一样的心疼的原因是什么了。  
我只是想赌一点可能，我对作为基拉的夜神月有吸引力吗  
“那么，还和我睡了好几次哦。月君对处女的癖好很积极啊，明明第二次的时候还在我上面狠狠的摇着腰。”听到这种话她被吓的喘不过气的样子，也把我吓到了  
瞬间，夜神月的脸变红了，她狠狠的打了我面颊。“你在说什么！你这个变态!"  
在我脸颊还疼痛的时候，我抓住她详细的手臂压了下去，跨上她的身体  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“龙崎！？你在干什么！？”  
“如果你忘记了，我就来提醒你。”  
“等一下！。。。不！住手！你在开玩笑吧！我不记得那些。。。求求你，不要这么做。”  
虽然扭曲的身体表现出抵抗，可是女人的力量什么也做不了。没有其他的路，现在的夜神月憔悴不堪，不管怎么挣扎都没有办法逃走。  
堵住夜神月的嘴，把她穿的运动衫拉起到胸前，手臂转到背上，解开胸罩的钩子，露出年轻女子圆润的乳房。  
用手指揉捏这柔软的胸部，刺激小巧的乳头，用嘴允吸这另一边。被舌尖玩弄的红缨立刻整理了硬度挺立起来。  
“嗯。。。不，不要。。。”她在身下恐惧的哀求着  
“请不要让我使用多余的暴力，反正不管怎么说，月君已经不是处女了吧？应该不会有痛苦。”  
“说谎。。。！那种话是，是骗人的。。。”  
她盯着我看，不用说，那双水润的眼睛会更加煽动我的癖好。  
我坐到夜神月身上，把运动裤从膝盖上拉下来，取下内裤，强行打开她紧闭的双腿。手指伸向最深处，深入到裂隙，这时候缠上一股粘稠的液体。  
“看看，我只是摸了摸胸部，已经湿这样了。只是嘴上装出一副讨厌的样子，实际上迫不及待的想让我上你了。”  
“不，不是的。。。！求求你，别这样！。。为什么你要这种事？”  
“请不要再重复同样的话，我只是再提醒你已经发生过的事。”  
“那是谎言！我没有。。。和龙崎上床这种话真是骗人的。。。”  
不可思议的，对摇着头拒绝的她，产生了一点点愧疚。但更让人兴奋的是，让我的思维更加的不受控制  
回想起来，夜神月就是看起来像是在享受游戏的感觉，沈溺于情事中。她露出恶魔般的笑容，为了陷害我而拼命索求的眼眸，虽然很丑陋，但还是很漂亮。只有那一刻，我可能也被吸引住了  
“你是自愿张开的自己的腿，现在这么讨厌吗，这是第一次哦，太多余了。”  
“嗯~嗯。。。”贪婪的品尝她的嘴唇，夜神月闭上眼睛，转过脸来。  
抓住她逃跑的下巴，强迫的进入紧合的嘴唇，紧紧的允吸她的舌头。生热的舌头的触感让人感觉非常的威胁。夜神月偶尔流露出痛苦的声音，脸颊被泪水浸视了。“  
“你的表情好像在说这是你的初吻，明明以前你也说过给我的是初吻。虽然没有这么无理的吻法。”  
”糟透了！“  
”哪一个？“  
我把牛仔裤的拉链拉下来，拿出挺立的阴茎，伸到夜神月面前。  
她更加的惊慌，闭上眼睛，转过头去不敢看。我不管，压住她的脸，把顶端按到嘴唇上。”舔一舔，如果你竖起牙齿，请别怪我对你使用暴力。“  
“不。。。。。。。。。。。我不能那么做，不可能的。”  
我强势的把说着讨厌话的她嘴唇撬开，把阴茎插进去。嘴唇柔弱的触感另人无法讨厌 ，感觉非常的舒服，让我不自觉上下抽动。  
夜神月一边呜咽一边用拙劣的舌头舔舐他。精致的眉眼痛苦的扭曲这，更煽动的快感。  
湿润的嘴唇更加的猥亵，房间里回荡的粘性声音让欲望更加的膨胀。压着她想要逃跑的脑袋，释放到她喉咙里，然后顶端有柔软的粘膜触感  
“。。。已经很好了”  
拨出来的时候，白色的液体在她嘴上抽出了丝线，更让人兴奋了，抬起的她的膝盖 ，把尖端贴在已经湿漉漉的阴部。  
“龙崎！不要了，停下来吧，求求你。”她抓住我手臂，有点泣不成声 :“我真的不记得了，我只能认为你在撒谎。。。  
”月君让我很烦恼唉。你觉得我们已经走到这一步了还能停止吗。刚才已经说了，应该不会痛才对。没关系，我很快就能让你感觉好起来。“  
“龙崎！！等等——!”  
夜神月脸色苍白的抬起头看着我，我没有理会直接向深处直挺进入 。  
“啊... 啊... 不... 不...”  
她发出甜美的嗓音，扭动着身体，感觉确实很舒服。  
原来已经这么湿润了，而且已经接受过我很多次，感觉不到什么不对劲。反而是我面对久别重逢的女人 ，昂扬起来。  
抬起她的腿，猛烈的把她的臀部抬起来，直直的送到最深处。  
“不要啊... ... 不要，啊... ...。 住手... ..”她的呻吟声已经带着哭腔。  
“月君 在痛吗，不可能吧，已经越来越湿了哦。感觉好的话，请直接说如何？“  
"不... 不可能... ... 没有... 请你... ... 请... ...嗯嗯"  
每次我把腰翘起来的时候，夜神月都会用这种甜美的声音叫，那种鼻音更加过去的情事的记忆复苏。  
下身的结合部紧紧的吸附着我，温热而紧致，一边滴着恶心的液体一边抽搐着，紧缚的感觉最为舒服，一不小心就想要释放出来。  
她的喘息和我的呼吸，还有下身相互交流的水声。虽然不是很久以前的事，但还是感到非常怀念 啊。  
夜神月大概拼命想保持着快要沉溺在快感中的自己的理智。看上去把指甲抓到我的背上，想盖住那种感觉，却又被吸引。像要挖出缠绕的肉壁，我把阴茎抬起来，炙热的精液射在她体内，像是这样做就能把自己的印记永远留在她体内  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“月君，基拉 开始审判了，对你是基拉的怀疑已经消除了”  
“。。。就是这样。为什么，你一直在撒谎？”  
“因为我认为你就是基拉。”  
停下玩弄 横躺在身边的夜神月柔软长发的手指，我用毛巾擦干了被弄脏的身体。  
她像洋娃娃一样一动不动，而是用失望的悲伤的眼神看着我  
“你以为我是基拉就好了？”  
“。。。是的。”  
“ 所以，你做了这样的事？因为推理偏离了，没有按照你的想法走，所以才抱我 ……龙崎所说的监禁前的事情真是太过分了。”  
“对不起。”这是因为推理偏离，而不是抱了夜神月的。  
我自己也不能理解，不，我也不想承认。就是被夜神月迷住了。那双时刻在挑衅我的棕色的眼睛，还有像魔鬼一样美丽的笑容，带着獠牙的她。当我认识她不在的那一刻，我愤怒的强迫了她。  
欺骗我的事没让我觉得震惊，愤怒的是居然忘记了扮演出的恋人游戏。就像小孩子一样幼稚、我确认她就是基拉，但现在不是了，恐怕是因为没有记忆吧。  
和我渡过的那些虚假的甜蜜生活，像一开始就没有那样的记忆，太残酷了。总有一天，作为基拉的记忆会重生吗，那个时候我会忍不住离开她。  
“月君，现在还恨着我吗？”  
她的瞳孔无神的看着上方，不知在看什么： “... ... 至少... 我不喜欢。 ... 但是我不知道。 我也不讨厌，只是害怕。 龙崎就像我不知道的龙崎... 非常害怕”  
“月君。。。”  
那样的脆弱的她，我从背后紧紧的抱住，感觉到她娇嫩的身体在轻轻发抖着  
——先输掉比赛的是... ... 是我，无可奈何地被夜神月所吸引。而吸引我的那个基拉已经不在了。我知道现在再见也没什么意义，今后也无能为力吧  
只要我是 l，只要她是基拉  
我现在依旧喜欢她，这么想着，在微微颤抖的夜神月的脸颊上，落下了一个悲伤的吻

Post Work


End file.
